The present invention refers to a component for supporting a tubular filter member in a porthole channel of a plate heat exchanger, which includes a package of heat transfer plates provided between a first plate and a second plate, wherein the filter member has an inner surface and an outer surface. The invention also refers to a device including a tubular filter member and a component for supporting the filter member in a porthole channel of a plate heat exchanger, which includes a package of heat transfer plates provided between a first plate and a second plate, wherein the filter member has an inner surface and an outer surface. Furthermore, the invention refers to a plate heat exchanger including a package of heat transfer plates, which are provided between a first plate and a second plate, a tubular filter member, which has an inner surface and an outer surface and a component for supporting the filter member in a porthole channel of the plate heat exchanger.
It is known to use such tubular filter members in plate heat exchangers for different applications and fluids, for instance seawater containing algae, dirt, and other particles. The filter member, which may be formed by a substantially circular cylindrical perforated sheet pipe, is then introduced into the porthole channel of the plate package. Between the plates and the filter member, a gap arises for various reasons. In order to enable the mounting and replacement of the filter member, there has to be a gap between the plates and the filter member. The geometry of the portholes and the channel plates is such that a gap is formed. The tolerance of manufacture is limited.
One problem of such known filter members is the sealing of the gap between the filter member and the heat transfer plates. The fluid which is conveyed into the plate heat exchanger from the inlet pipe can partly penetrate the gap and from the gap continue into the plate interspaces. This liquid, which penetrates the gap from the inlet pipe, will thus not pass through the filter. Consequently, dirt and other particles, which might be present in the fluid, may be guided into the plate interspaces. Another problem is to obtain a stable positioning of the filter member at the same time as the latter has to be removable in an easy manner. If the filter manner lacks support and a determined position, the movements of the filter member can lead to damages on the filter member, the plates, and other components, for instance parts of rubber gaskets between the plates.
GB-A-1 207 919 discloses a plate heat exchanger including a package of heat transfer plates provided between a first end plate and a second end plate. A tubular filter member, which has an inner surface and an outer surface, is provided in a porthole channel of the plate heat exchanger. In order to position the filter member in the porthole channel, it is proposed to provide a number of rods provided with sleeves in the porthole channel between the plates and the filter member. In order to seal the gap between the filter member and the plates, it is proposed to provide a sealing ring, which is provided at the end of filter member and which is arranged to seal the inner wall of the inlet channel connected to the porthole channel in which the filter member is provided.